halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Unendliche Geschichte
Kategorie:Forenbeiträge 650px|link= Dies ist eine Geschichte die kein Ende findet, hunderte Geschichtsfäden die sich zu einem riesigen Epos zusammenfügen, werde Teil der unendlichen Geschichte Heldenhafte Schlachten können geschlagen werden, Helden können ihre Geburtsstunde erleben, tiefe Freundschaften können entstehen, Geheimnisse ans Licht kommen, Großes entdeckt werden und Tragödien sich abspielen. Der Verlauf ist völlig offen und du hilfst mit ihn zu beeinflussen! Aber damit das hier alles gut abläuft und nicht im Chaos versinkt, sollte sich jeder zukünftige Mitschreiber bitte, die Regeln gründlich durchlesen: Die Regeln *Jeder Teilnehmer liest bitte jeden geposteten Teil der Geschichte durch, bevor er selbst etwas schreibt, um zu wissen um was es genau geht. ---- * Jeder angemeldete Benutzer Halopedias darf an dieser Geschichte mitwirken, Beiträge von unangemeldeten Benutzer werden wieder entfernt. **Kritik und Kommantare sind auf der Diskussionsseite zu hinterlassen. ---- * Jeder Beitrag muss auf den vorherigen Beiträgen aufbauen und sich an dem Inhalt dieser orientieren. **Man darf nicht einfach eine neue Geschichte erfinden, sondern muss sich nach der Vorgabe richten. ** Die Namen der Charaktere usw. darf man nicht einfach nach Lust und Laune umändern, denn sie sind streng durch die Historie innerhalb der Geschichte vorgegeben! ---- *Auch wenn die Geschichte Science-Fiction ist sollte sie glaubwürdig bleiben. **Deshalb sollte die Rettung der gesamten Menschenheit und co. nicht eintreten. ---- *Jeder neue Fortsetzung der Geschichte sollte, zwischen min. 500 Wörtern und max. 1200 Wörten liegen. ---- *Um "Doppelte-Fortsetzungen" zu vermeiden, muss jede Fortsetzung mit einer Reservierung hier angekündigt werden. D.h. wer etwas schreiben möchte, hinterlässt dort seinen Benutzernamen in der Liste und hat sich somit den nächsten Post an der Geschichte erst einmal gesichert. Eine Reservierung darf allerhöchstens 7 Tage bestehen. Danach verfällt sie und wird wieder gelöscht und die Geschichte läuft fort wie gehabt. **Es ist nur eine aktuelle Reservierung erlaubt. Erst, wenn diese wieder aufgelöst ist, darf der User sich erneut einen Platz reservieren. **Damit eine gewisse Ordnung herrscht, muss jeder Autor mindestens einen andere Autoren nach seinem Part schreiben lassen, bevor dieser erneut reservieren darf. Aus HaloBase Charaktere Menschen *'Konteradmiral Nikos Malakis': Langjähriger Offizier, abschätzend, gute Führungsperson, auf der Erde, Griechenland geboren. *'Lieutenant Junior Grade Riorke': Jung, intelligent, schüchtern, ist Operationsoffizier der Kelvin, geboren auf Luna *'Senior Chief Petty Officer Abasi': Ruhig, besitzt einen Doktortitel in Quantenphysik, sehr versessen in seine Arbeit, Stellvertretender Leiter des Maschinenraums. *'Chief Petty Officer Ewan-401': Spartaner-II der Klasse-II *'Chief Petty Officer Sofia-262': Spartaner-II der Klasse-II . Künstliche Intelligenzen *'Dillinger': Künstliche Intelligenz der Kelvin, Vorlaut, behandelt die meisten Menschen abwertend, ist erst drei Monate alt. Die Story bis jetzt Es ist das Jahr 2549, die vom Office of Naval Intelligence modifizierte Leichte Fregatte der Stalwart-Klasse Kelvin wird bei einem Routineeinsatz in den Grenzbereichen der inneren Kolonien von einer Allianz Patrouille kurz vor dem Sprung in den Hyperraum entdeckt. Die Fregatte springt mit nur 98% der nötigen Energie einen "blinden" Kurs, dabei wird der Überlichtantrieb beschädigt und die Fregatte muss auf einem von Menschen unbewohnten Planeten landen, welcher jedoch von der Allianz als Stützpunkt in diesem Sektor genutzt wird. Inhalt „Statusbericht!“ bellte der Kommandant lautstark, als er durch die Tür schritt. Seit 21 Stunden war die Kelvin, eine vom ONI modifizierte Fregatte, aufgrund des gewählten Umweges bereits unterwegs, die Einhaltung des Cole-Protokolls verlangte ein solches Vorgehen. „Gut das sie da sind Sir“, schoss es laut aus Riorke, einem jungen Lieutenant Junior Grade, heraus, „laut Dillinger haben wir ein sehr ernstzunehmendes Problem, aber das soll er ihnen lieber selber erklären.“ Es verging nur eine Sekunde, bis sich Dillinger direkt auf dem Holotank neben Riorke materialisierte, doch dem Kommandant war bewusst das eine Sekunde für eine künstliche Intelligenz eine sehr lange Zeit war. „Schön sie zu sehen Malakis, ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für sie, Sir.“ Malakis starrte die KI an, in seinen Gedanken formulierte er bereits die Nachricht, nur um kurz darauf der KI seine Antwort mitzuteilen. „Immer noch Konteradmiral Malakis, wenn ich bitten darf.“ Eine bedrängende Stille breitete sich nach dieser Aussage zwischen dem Konteradmiral und der KI aus, bis Dillinger eben diese durchbrach. „Sie wollen bestimmt zuerst die schlechte Neuigkeit wissen?“ sagte er, während er seinen virtuellen Hut zurechtrückte, „Nun gut, die schlechte Neuigkeit ist, unser Hyperraumantrieb ist aufgrund eines technischen Defekts irreparabel beschädigt, aber nicht so stark das wir gleich in den Normalraum geschleudert werden, zumindest vorerst nicht. Aber es ist dennoch schlimm, denn sobald wir den Sprung beenden, haben wir keine Chance mehr auf einen zweiten Sprung.“ Diese Nachricht hatte die KI so fröhlich formuliert, dass Malakis einige Sekunden brauchte um die eigentlichen Aussichtslosigkeit darin zu erkennen. „Und was ist die gute, voraus gesetzt sie ist überhaupt gut.“ Gab der Konteradmiral raunend von sich, während er langsam an der KI vorbeischritt um sich auf seinen Platz in der Mitte der Brücke setzte. „Nun ja Konteradmiral“, die KI spuckte das Wort förmlich hinaus, so das Malakis kurz darüber nach dachte ob die KI genau wie der echte Dillinger, von dem der Admiral in einem Buch gelesen hatte, ein grundlegendes Problem mit Autoritätspersonen hatte. „Ich habe einen Planeten entdeckt, der über eine für Menschen geeignete Atmosphäre und ausreichend Vegetation zum Überleben verfügt. Wir können dort landen, ein Notsignal absetzten und auf Hilfe warten, ich habe dieses Szenario bereits 361 Mal durchgespielt und die Daten sagen eine 82,7 prozentige Chance auf eine Rettung voraus.“ „Natürlich vorausgesetzt es gibt keine Komplikationen dabei, nehme ich an, habe ich Recht Dillinger?“ „Natürlich, mit verschiedenen, möglichen Komplikationen eingerechnet, sinkt die Chance auf zwischen 2,9 und 51,1 Prozent.“ Gab die KI gleichgültig von sich während sie den rechten Arm ihres Parkers mit dem Handrücken von Staub säuberte. „Wir sind mitten an der Grenze zwischen den äußeren und den inneren Kolonien, also bereits hinter den feindlichen Linien, ich nehme an du hast einen Allianz-Angriff auch als Möglichkeit einkalkuliert? Dillinger blickte kurz auf zum Konteradmiral „Natürlich habe ich das, ich sagte ja bereits 2,9 Prozent“ Diese Erkenntnis traf Malakis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, die wahrscheinlichste Variante war zugleich auch die tödlichste, wie ungefähr alles in den letzten Jahren, dachte sich der Kommandant. Doch etwas anderes blieb ihm nicht übrig, ein instabiler Hyperraumantrieb war eine tickende Zeitbombe und auf einem Planeten, mit annehmbarer Atmosphäre, zu landen, um dort auf Hilfe zu warten, erschien Malakis als logische Lösung. Er haderte einige Sekunden mit sich, bis der Konteradmiral dann jedoch seinen Befehl gab. „Nun gut Dillinger, bring uns zu diesem Planeten und sobald wir im System sind versuchst du Kontakt zum Oberkommando aufzunehmen, verstanden?“ Die KI nickte und verschwand daraufhin von der Brücke, nun nahm die angespannte Hektik wieder ihren rechtmäßigen Platz auf der Brücke ein. Das alles begann doch als reine Routinemission, dachte sich Malakis, die Kelvin sollte sich mit dem Prowler Right behind you treffen und von diesem eine sehr wertvolle Fracht aufnehmen um diese im Anschluss zurück nach Reach zu bringen. Die Admiralität hatte dafür sogar extra seinen Flottenverband aufgeteilt, damit die restlichen Schiffe sich, während der Abwesenheit der Kelvin, ebenfalls nützlich machen konnten. Malakis war sich der Wichtigkeit seiner Fracht bewusst, da er wusste das man sonst keinen Konteradmiral abkommandiert hätte um diese zu transportieren. Es waren zwei Soldaten aus dem SPARTAN-II Programm und sechs Havok-Nuklearsprengköpfe, beides war gerade zu dieser Zeit für das United Nations Space Command unverzichtbar wichtig geworden. „Maschinenraum an Brücke, erbitte um Erlaubnis mit dem Konteradmiral zu sprechen.“ Drang es aus dem Lautsprecher von Riorkes Konsole, der von Luna stammende Mann blickte über seine Schulter zu Malakis, welcher ihm mit einem Nicken das Zeichen gab den Maschinenraum durchzustellen. Rioke tippt mit der rechten Hand kurz auf seiner Tastatur, woraufhin das Bild eines schwarzen Mannes , der wie Malakis vermutete kurz vor dem Pensionsalter stand, auf dem kleinen Bildschirm, der in die Armlehne von Malakis Sitz eingebaut war, erschien. Es war Senior Chief Petty Officer „Hier spricht Konteradmiral Malakis, sprechen sie.“ Nun stellte sich das Bild schärfer und Malakis konnte erkennen wer genau vor der Kamera stand, es war Senior Chief Petty Officer Abasi, stellvertretender Leiter des Maschinenraums, wie sich Malakis erinnerte. „Sir, wir haben hier unten ein Problem, es geht um den Hyperraumantrieb.“ Malaksi biss sich auf die Lippe, ein weiteres Problem mit dem Hyperraumantrieb auf seiner immer größer werdenden Liste der Komplikationen. „Was ist passiert? Abasi, klären sie mich auf.“ „Sir, der Schaden am Hyperraumantrieb könnte für uns zu einem größerem Problem werden als angenommen. Er produziert derzeit eine immense Menge an Hitze, vermutlich bald auch Strahlung, sobald wir wieder im Normalraum sind, müssen wir den Antrieb notkühlen und reparieren. Dazu müssen wir aber die Notschotten öffnen und die Hitze ins All entweichen lassen.“ Malakis erkannte worauf der Senior Chief Petty Officer hinaus wollte, die Kelvin war eine leichte Fregatte der Stalwart-Klasse die vom ONI mit einem Tarnanstrich und einigen Gegensensor-Systemen versehen wurde und über einen zu Gunsten der Truppenkapazität verkleinerten Hangar verfügte. Diese Modifikationen machten aus der Fregatte für Malakis, mehr einen Tarnträger, dessen Tarnung momentan sein einziger Vorteil war und eben diesen drohte der Konteradmiral gerade zu verlieren. „Wie lange würden die Reparaturen dauern?“ fragte Malakis, während er sich überlegte ob der Ausstoß der Hitze überhaupt ein Problem darstellen würde, schließlich ist es sehr wahrscheinlich das das System verlassen sein wird. „Da wir den FTL-Antrieb nicht komplett herunter fahren können, vermutlich 20 eventuell 30 Stunden.“ Es war ein gigantischer Zeitraum von dem Abasi da sprach, falls sie die Allianz doch in dem Systemanfinden würden, könnte diese sie in weniger als einer Stunde vernichten aber ebenso gut könnte der Hyperraumkern in dieser Zeit vollkommen kollabieren und das Schiff im glücklichsten Fall nur stark beschädigen. „Das ist inakzeptable, gibt es andere Optionen?“ Wie der Konteradmiral erkennen konnte, wechselte Abasi einige Worte mit jemandem der Außerhalb der Kamera stand, kurz darauf erhielt der Senior Chief Petty Officer ein Datenpad von der Person außerhalb des Aufnahmewinkels. „Sir, wir könnten auch…“ Abasi verstummte und blickte auf das Datenpad „falls es sich nicht vermeiden lässt, den Antrieb abstoßen.“ Malakis gab dieser Vorschlag Stoff zum Denken, er überdachte diese Option, der Überlichtantrieb war nichtmehr funktionsfähig, die Mittel für eine vollständige Reparatur standen ihnen nicht zur Verfügung und nun stellte er auch noch eine dauerhafte Gefahr für die Kelvin dar. Die Entscheidung kam dem Konteradmiral vollkommen intuitiv, er hatte noch nie mit einem solchen Problem zu tun aber er wusste das die Chancen aufgesammelt zu werden höher standen als die selbst zurück zufliegen. „SCPO Abasi, bereiten sie den Abwurf des Überlichtantriebs durch die Heckschotten vor. Dillinger soll ihnen dabei helfen, ich möchte keine Komplikationen dabei.“ „Aye, Aye Sir.“ Gab Abasi nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns von sich. Es vergingen vier Stunden, in denen Malakis die Vorbereitung zum Abwurf des FTL-Antriebs beobachte und gleichzeitig die Personalakten seiner Crew noch einmal gründlich studierte, schließlich wollte er sich bewusst sein mit wem er genau in nächster Zeit auf Hilfe warten würde. „Konteradmiral Malakis, hier spricht Dillinger, wir werden den Slipspace in 3 Minuten verlassen, der Shaw-Fujikawa Generator ist in 14, ich korrigiere 12 Minuten zum Abwurf bereit.“ Die KI materialisierte sich nicht wie normalerweise auf dem Holotank, stattdessen drang seine Stimme nur aus den Lautsprechern der Brücke. Der Konteradmiral, drückte einen Knopf auf der Armlehne seines Sitzes und begann dann zu sprechen. „Verstanden, Dillinger. Gib der Crew das Signal in Kampfbereitschaft zu gehen, ich will auf alles vorbereitet sein.“ Gerade als Malakis den Satz vollendet hatte, erklang auch schon das dröhnen der Sirenen und der überall zu hörende Ausruf von Dillinger, das nun Alarmstufe Rot herrscht und alle Besatzungsmitglieder auf ihre Kampfposten gehen sollen. „Austritt aus dem Hyperraum in fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins – jetzt,“ sprach Dillinger kurz nachdem es sich auf der Brücke materialisiert hatte. Vor der Fregatte begannen sich Sterne zu bilden, nach und nach wurde aus der vorherigen schwarzen Leere, die Dimension die Malakis bekannt war, mit all ihren Sternen und Planeten. „Gehe auf Kurs zwei null zwei zu sechs eins acht, das war knapp wir sind nur drei Millionen Kilometer entfernt von dem Planeten ausgetreten,“ sagte die KI während sie geistesabwesend in die rechte Ecke der Brücke starrte. „Allianz-Signaturen entdeckt, ich zähle fünf, nein halt sieben Schiffe. Befinden sich im Geostationären Orbit um den Planeten, behalten Kurs bei sie haben uns anscheinend nicht entdeckt.“ Gut dann war ihre Tarnung also doch noch nicht durch den Überlichtantrieb ruiniert, plötzlich riss Rioke den Konteradmiral aus seiner Überlegung: „Eingehende Prioritätsnachricht vom Maschinenraum, ich stelle sie durch.“ Senior Chief Petty Officer Abasi war, in voller Raumanzugmontur, zusehen, hinter ihm eilten andere Mitglieder des Maschinenraums mit Raumanzügen durch das Bild. „Sir, wir müssen umgehend die Notschotten öffnen der Überlichtantrieb, beginnt zu überladen. Er setzt eine Unmenge an Hitze und Strahlung frei, wenn wir nicht sofort handeln wird der Maschinenraum nicht mehr für Menschen zugänglich werden.“ „Dillinger bring uns runter auf den Planeten, sämtliche Scanner auf Planetenoberfläche ausrichten, ich will genau wissen wie es dort unten aussieht, eine zweite Chance zur Luftaufklärung werden wir nämlich wohl kaum haben. Riorke setzen sie eine Black Widow-Satelliten ab, der könnte sich später noch nützlich erweisen wenn wir hier ein Funksignal raus senden wollen und öffnen sie die Notschotts des Maschinenraums sobald wir auf genügend Entfernung zum Satelliten sind.“ Dillinger und Riorke taten wie ihnen befohlen wurde, während der Rest der Brücke sich darauf vorbereitete in die Atmosphäre einzudringen. Die Notschotten am Heck der Kelvin öffneten sich, für das menschliche Auge war nur das öffnen der Schotten zu sehen, doch auf den Sensoren war es ein gigantisches Leuchtfeuer aus Strahlung und Hitze. „Allianzschiffe ändern Richtung, sie gehen auf Abfangkurs.“ sagte eines der Mitglieder der Brückenbesatzung. Dillinger meldete sich zu Wort, „Kurs eingegeben, nur noch minimale Korrekturen möglich.“ Als hätte die Allianz diese Aussage gehört schob sich ein Kreuzer direkt in den Weg der Fregatte, er war zwar noch weit entfernt, so dass die Kelvin genug Zeit für ein Ausweichmanöver hatte aber dennoch mussten sie direkt an diesem Kreuzer vorbei was ein tödliche Gefahr für das Schiff darstellte. Malakis drehte seinen Sitz, so dass er der Konsole des Waffenoffiziers zugewandt war, „Machen sie zwei Havok-Raketen, unsere MAC und die Archer-Raketenwerfer A bis D bereit. Wir schaffen diesen Bastard aus dem Weg.“ „Archer-Raketenwerfer sind bereit, Havok-Raketen werden gerade in die Feuerschächte geladen und MAC-System ist bei 43%.“ Malakis wendete sich nun an den Ops-Offizier Riorke, „Steigern sie die Reaktorleistung auf 120% und leiten sie alle vom Antrieb nicht benötigte Energie auf die Waffen.“ Die Kelvin raste immer noch mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf den Kreuzer zu, die anderen Schiffe der Allianz, versuchten zwar ebenfalls in Waffenreichweite für einen Angriff auf die Fregatte zu kommen, doch die Kelvin war zu weit weg und zu schnell dafür. „Dillinger gleiche die Archer-Raketen mit den Havok-Sprengköpfen ab, sodas sie zehn Sekunden nach ihnen aufschlagen.“ Es dauerte nichtmal eine Sekunde bis Dillinger mit einem kappen „Aye, Sir“ antwortete. Plasma bildete sich auf der Außenhülle des Kreuzers und schoss der Fregatte plötzlich entgegen, deren Panzerung für solche Geschosse nicht Widerstandsfähig genug war. Die Anzeige des Ladevorgangs der Magnetic Accelerator Cannon verriet Malakis, das die Waffe bereit war, woraufhin der Konteradmiral einige Befehle an Dillinger übermittelte und dann mit ruhiger Stimme anfing zu sprechen, „MAC abfeuern, Havok- und Archer-Raketen ebenfalls abfeuern. Notdüsen aktivieren, bringen sie uns auf den neuen Kurs, den Dillinger ihnen übermittelt.“ Dutzende Archer-Raketen flogen zusammen mit den zwei Havok-Sprengköpfen von der Fregatte aus dem Kreuzer entgegen, das MAC-Geschoss überholte sie jedoch alle mühelos nur um kurzdarauf auf dem Kreuzer aufzuschlagen. Die Schilde des Schiffes leuchteten auf, brachen jedoch nicht zusammen genau wie Malakis sich es gedacht hatte, er wusste das es in der Regel drei Schüsse brauchte um die Schilde eines Allianzschiffes zu vernichten, doch die Deaktivierung des Schildes war auch nicht sein Plan. Die am unteren Teil der Fregatte montierten Schubdüsen zündeten und brachten die Fregatte ab von ihrem eigentlichem Kurs, wodurch die vom Kreuzer abgefeuerten Plasmatorpedos die Kelvin verfehlten. Die Fregatte raste nun an dem Kreuzer, welcher mit seinen Impulslasern zu feuern begann, vorbei, jedoch feuerte das Schiff, wie von Malakis geplant, nicht die Fregatte, sondern auf den Schwarm Raketen der nun ihn den Kreuzer krachte. „Dillinger, volle Energie auf den Antrieb. Bring uns außer Reichweite der Havoks!“ brüllte der Konteradmiral der KI förmlich entgegen. Die Kelvin machte einen Satz nach vorne als die gesamte Energie in die Triebwerke geleitet wurde und bremste kurz darauf wieder ab als sie damit begann in die Atmosphäre einzudringen. Während die Fregatte der Planetenoberfläche immer näher kam, bildeten sich um den Kreuzer zwei kleine Sonnen, die das Schiff, wegen seines Schildes, zwar nicht beschädigten aber dafür sorgten das die Plasmatorpedos, sich aufgrund der enormen Hitze einfach auflösten. Die Kelvin hatte es mittlerweile geschafft durch die Atmosphäre hindurch zu schlüpfen und begann mit ihrem Sinkflug. „Brücke an Maschinenraum, beginnen sie mit dem Abwurf des FTL-Antriebs, ich wiederhole beginnen sie mit dem Abwurf des FTL-Antriebs.“ Es gab keine wörtliche Antwort nur ein grün blinkendes Licht das dem Konteradmiral die Bestätigung des Befehls signalisierte, „Überlichtantrieb ohne Probleme abgestoßen, ich habe seinen geschätzten Aufschlags Punkt markiert, das könnte sich später vielleicht noch als nützlich erweisen.“ Diese Worte kamen jedoch nicht vom Maschinenraum sondern von Dillinger, welcher nun wieder nur durch die Lautsprecher mit Malakis sprach. „Dillinger was sagen die topografischen Scans, hast du eine gute Landezone für die Kelvin gefunden?“ „In der Tat, habe ich das, sie liegt inmitten dieses Gebietes hier,“ die künstliche Intelligenz erstellte an dem Hologramm-Tisch vor dem Konteradmiral eine Darstellung der Planetenoberfläche. Das Bild zeigte nur einen Kontinent jedoch erkannte Malakis die Umrisse weiterer Landmassen am Rande der Darstellung, der Kontinent teilte sich in zwei Bereiche auf, ein großes Dschungelgebiet im inneren des Kontinents, indem sich auch dutzende Berge und Gesteinsformationen befanden und ein Wüstenbereich der sich, wie ein Rettungsring, um diesen Dschungel zog . Dillinger vergrößerte die Karte bis er kurz vor einem Berg stoppte, in dessen „Vorgarten“ sich tiefe Risse durch den Dschungel zogen, der Konteradmiral verstand, dass es sich dabei um riesige Felsspalten handelte. „Sämtliche Strahlung und Hitze die uns enttarnen könnte ist aus dem Maschinenraum abgezogen, sobald ich uns dort Lande sind wir unsichtbar für die Allianz,“ gab Dillinger beiläufig von sich, während er das Schiff auf die Position zubewegte. „Sehr gut, bring uns runter sobald wir die Position erreicht haben und Riorke, rufen sie Captain Neval, Second Lietenant Gusev und die zwei Spartaner in den Konferenzraum, ich muss mit ihnen die Lage besprechen. Aber vorher weißen sie Gusev an er soll seine ODST vom 2. sich voll auf munitionieren lassen Neval soll die Marines in den Hangar beordern“Malakis wollte die auf der Kelvin befindlichen 38 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers und die ca. 110 Marines kampfbereit haben um auf alles gefasst zu sein. Das Schiff setzte nun zur Landung an und schob sich in den Spalt, welcher nur wenig breiter war als die Stalwart-Fregatte, ein kleiner Bach verlief durch den Riss im Boden und das leise Plätschern des Wassers verstummt als der dröhnende Lärm des Antrieb sich in die Spalte zwängte. Alle betraten nervös den Konferenzraum, die einzigen die auch nur ein Hauch von Ruhe und Gelassenheit ausstrahlten waren die beiden Spartaner. Zwei Hünen gekleidet in eine große Exopanzerung. Der eine trug eine tiefblau bemalte Rüstung, die bereits deutlich vom Kampf gegen die Allianz gezeichnet war. Wenn man ganz genau hinguckte konnt man in dem tiefschwarzen Brandfleck die zwei Buchstaben "So", sowie die Zahlen 262 erkennen. Der Spartaner der neben ihr Stand war um einiges größer und trug eine leicht grüne bis gelbliche Rüstung. Zudem schien er eine Art goldenes Symbol auf seiner rechten Schulter zu haben,welches Malakis nur schwer deuten konnte. Seine Rüstung schien nicht so abgenutzt und man konnte deutlich seinen vermutlichen Namen, Ewan erkennen. Ironischerweise war das der Name von Malakis Bruder, der bei einem Überfall der Allianz auf einen Transporterkonvoi der Lebensmittel in Koloniewelten bringen sollte, ums Leben kam. Auch wenn die beiden Spartaner eine einschüchternde Aura besaßen, die nicht nur durch das unablässige Blinken der Notbeleuchtung verstärkt wurde, verspürte er sofort Sympathie zu ihm. "Ladies und Gentlemen, wir haben ein Problem. Ein gewaltiges Problem wenn ich das behaupten darf. Ich fasse kurtz das Grobe zusammen. Wir sind auf einer von den Xeno besetzten Welt gefangen, haben keinen FTL-Antrieb und sind nur dürftig für so etwas ausgerüstet.". "Wir haben doch die Spartaner ! Die werden uns doch bestimmt hier rausholen oder ?", warf Riorke übereuphorisch in die Runde. "Sie werden uns bestimmt tatkräftig unterstützen, trozdem brauchen wir irgendeinen Plan. " Malakis wusste nur zu gut das eine intakte Moral in diesen heiklen Stunden von äußerster Wichtigkeit ist. Einfach zu sagen Spartaner wären auch nicht unbesiegbar und in solch einer Situation nicht unbedingt die Rettende Lösung würde nicht gut ankommen. Vorallem bei dem Ruf den die Spartaner genossen. "Dillinger und ich haben kurtz einen Lageplan erarbeitet und mit den topografischen Scans eine Landkarte erstellen können." Malakis tippte schnell ein paar Kommandos in die Steuerkonsole. Das Licht dämpfte sich und eine dreidimensionale Karte der Umgebung erschien vor ihren Gesichtern. Auf ihr war deutlich ein roter Punkt zu erkennen der vermutlich ihren Standort darstellen sollte. Der Großteil der Karte war von einem tiefen Wald durchzogen, ausschließlich der äußere Rand schien eine karge Wüstenlandschaft zu bilden. "Wir sind für den Moment zwar unsichtbar für die Xenos, jedoch werden sie uns früher oder später entdecken, das steht fest. Sie wissen das wir hier sind. Dillinger wird euch nun die Detailes erklären." Xenos, Fremde in der griechischen Sprache, eine Eigenart die Malakis seiner Herrkunft zu verdanken hat. Mitten auf der Landkarte Materialisierte sich Dillinger. "Ist klar das ohne mich in diesem Schuppen nichts richtig läuft, also hört zu ihr Fliztpiepen ich erkläre euch jetzt nur einmal was ihr zu tun habt." Alle rollten mit den Augen. Sie verstanden nicht wie sich eine KI solch eine Persönlichkeit aussuchen konnte. Ein Bandenchef aus dem Jahr 1930, der als erster vom alten Polizeidienst des Pre-Raumfahrt Zeitalters als Staatsfeind Nr.1 erklärt wurde. Zur Zeit wurde er zum Besatzungsfeind Nr.1, niemand konnte ihn richtig leiden. "In Gittersektor 7/B haben wir den abgeworfenen FTL Antrieb lokalisiert, die wichtigste Aufgabe ist es diesen zurück zubeschaffen." Malakis musterte Abasi "Abasi, sie meinten doch sie würden ihn wieder Flott machen, liege ich da richtig ?". "Nun ja Captain, nachdem sie den Kern abgestoßen haben und er auch noch von einer Höhe von 23 Kilometern mit einerGeschwindigkeit von 9,38 Metern die Sekunde auf den Planeten geflogen ist, weis ich nicht genau wie viel Wahrheit in meiner Behauptung noch steckt. Es kann sein das sich die Notschotts um den Kern und die wichtigen Komponenten geschlossen haben, darauf würde ich aber nicht wetten, da die Typ-G2 Modelle zu Fehlern neigen und eine dämlich geschriebene Software besitzen wenn ich das anmerken darf.". "Sie haben doch ihren tollen Doktortitel, enttäuschen sie mich nicht", sagte Malakis mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Nein Sir...das werde ich nicht". "Dillinger, fahr bitte fort", sagte Malakis mit einer geschwungenen Handbewegung. "Dieses Terrain scheint für Bodenfahrzeuge leicht passierbar zu sein, deswegen empfehle ich den Einsatz von Warthogs in diesem Fall.". "Was ist mit Pelicans? Das geht doch viel schneller als sich durch diesen Sumpf zu kämpfen.". "Second Lieutenant Gusev, ich bitte sie. Jeder Mensch mit Augen im Kopf kann doch sehen dass dieses riesige Blätterdach nicht passierbar ist. Ab und zu einen Blick aus dem Sportquartier nach draußen würde ihnen gut tun mein Sohn.". "Glaube mir, wärest du kein blödes Hologramm hätte ich dir längst die Schnauze poliert oder dich gar umgelegt". "Und glauben sie mir wenn ich ihnen sage das dies bereits jemand getan hat". "Breuhigen sie sich Gentlemen und konzentrieren sie sich wieder. Ich wäre gerne runter von diesem Planeten bevor die Xenos uns das Leben zur Hölle machen.". "Wie dem auch sei, sie müssen strikt auf Allianzpatroullien achten. Erste Scans ergaben das wir keine Allianzinfanterie direkt orten können, da zu viele Lebewesen in diesem Dschungel beheimatet sind. Das andere Team sollte die Umgebung auskundschaften. Ich habe ungewöhnliche Energiewerte erfasst die sich in das Zentrum dieser Insel hinbewegen. Vielleicht finden sie etwas Interessantes.". "Alles klar, dann fehlt nur noch die Gruppeneinteilung. Chief Petty Officer Ewan, sie führen das Bergungsteam an. Ihnen unterstellt ist der ODST Trupp von Second Lieutenant Gusev.". "Ja Sir", sagte er mit einem knappen Nicken. "Niemals ich werde nicht mit so `nem Freak wie dem zusammenarbeiten." Riorke wunderte sich das jemand den Mut fassen konnte solch eine Person, auf so einer Weise zu beleidigen. "Reißen sie sich verdammt noch mal zusammen Gusev ! Ihre dämlichen Streitigkeiten müssen in so einer Situation beiseitegeschafft werden. Diese dummen Diskussionen, das die Spartaner den ODST`s ihren Ruf geklaut hätten sind kindisch und dumm. Also stellen sie das ein, haben sie mich Verstanden Lieutenant ?". "Aber Sir...". "Ob sie mich verstanden haben war die Frage ?". "Ja Sir... selbstverständlich Sir". "Chief Petty Officer So ih... ?". "Sofia Sir, Chief Petty Officer Sofia.". "Alles klar, Chief Petty Officer Sofia ihnen wird der Marine Trupp von Neval unterstellt. Bilden sie mehrere Kolonnen. Wenn keine Warthogs mehr übrig bleiben müssen sie hallt einen Spaziergang machen, der FTL Antrieb hat oberste Priorität. Zeigen sie mir was sie können." Die Riesigen Schotts der Kelvin ''öffneten sich und noch bevor es den Boden berührte brachen 13 Warthogs von der Rampe. Das laute brummen der Motoren hallte durch die ganze Schlucht. "Wir müssen 34 Kilometer richtung Nord-Westen. Dort verankern wir den FTL Antrieb sofort mit den Warthogs und fahren den lieben langen Weg zurück. ''Wissen sie Ewan, ich hasse euch Freaks wie die Pest. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht das hat sogar einen Grund. Zwölf meiner Männer sind wegen dem übereifrigen Handelns einer eurer Leute ums Leben gekommen. Nur weil einer von euch meinte den Macker markieren zu müssen. Oh und glaube mir wenn ich dir sage das ich ganz genau weis das ihr sowas von ''nicht ''unbesiegbar seid wie jeder meint." Ewan drehte sich nur kurz mit seinem Kopf zu Gusev um ihn zu mustern, musste jedoch aufpassen wo er hinfährt. "Sie wissen gar nichts Gusev, wenn sie das durchgemacht hätten was jeder Einzelne von uns tat, würden sie anders urteilen". "Pfff, das glauben sie. Gesteckt in so eine überdimensionale Blechbüchse und fühlen sich uns überlegen. Ihr seid doch genau wie die Schräggesichter gegen die wir kämpfen.". "Gusev, denken sie an diesen Satz wenn ich ''ihnen ''das Leben retten werde" Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sie. "Verdammt sind das Riesige Bäume", und andere Bemerkungen über die Fauna drangen ab und zu über das Com. Der ganze Dschungelboden schien eine lange grüne Fläche zu bilden die mit hauch dünnem Gras überseht ist. Den einzigen Kontrast bilden die meterhohen Bäume die den Dschungelboden in eine düstere Szene verwandeln. Nur ab und zu dringt ein Lichtschein durch das Blätterdach nur um auf der Stelle wieder erstickt zu werden. "Voller Zug hallt !" , kam der Befehl. "Was gibt es denn jetzt schon wieder Mister Spartan ?", fragte Gusev mit einem frechen Ton. "Vermutlicher Allianzkontakt auf zwölf Uhr. Seht ihr die Schwarzen Plasmaverbrennungen an den Baumwänden? " Ewan zeigte knapp über die Wurzeln des Baumes wärend er Gusev das Fernglas gab. "Verdammte Scheiße sie habt recht. Aber wo gegen haben die gekämpft ? ODST`s absitzen. Wir gucken uns das von nahem an" Vorsichtig bewegten sich die 39 Soldaten an den Baumstumpf heran. Als der erste Soldat um die Ecke bog blieb er Fassungslos auf der Stelle stehen. Ein grotesker Anblick bot sich allen. Hunderte Aliens hingen an Seilen geschnürt von den Baumwipfeln herrab. Eliten, Schakale und Grunts. Neben den noch am Boden liegenden Alliens befanden sich auch Leichen einer unidentifizierbaren Spezies. "Was zur Hölle sind das für Viecher ?" Sie hatten eine primitve Gesichtbemalung und ihr Schädel wirkte leicht Humanoid jedoch viel Ovaler, Nasenlöcher schienen sie ebenfalls keine zu haben. Der Rumpf und die Schultern hatten nach unten hin eine leicht dreieckige Form wobei sie aus den Seiten Lange Arme hatten die bis hin zu ihren Füßen reichen würden. Zudem hatten sie noch ein kleines Paar Arme am Unteleib die jedoch sehr verkümmert wirkten. Die Beine sind verhälltnismäßig kurz und wurden zu den Fußsohlen hin immer dicker und breiter. "Eine neue Mitgliedsrasse der Allianz ?". "Wohl kaum, ich glaube eher sie waren diejenigen die gegen sie gekämpft haben. Nur stellt sich hier die Frage wie die das geschafft haben sollten ? Die sehen alles andere als fortschritlich aus." Das auffälligste war jedoch, dass sie eine Art fortschrittliche Waffe mit sich trugen. Komplett silbern war sie und sah aus als ob sie nicht als Handfeuerwaffe selber konstruiert wurde, sondern Teil von einer anderen Maschiene war die improvisiert umfunktioniert wurde. "Was haben die denn da ? Komisches Ding" Gusev drückte ungewollt auf den Abzug und hätte um Haaresbreite den Sprtaner erwischt. Aus der Waffe feuerte ein langer goldener Strahl. "Passen sie gefälligst auf wo sie hinschießen Gusev ! Ich glaube wir haben hier ein Problem. Rücken sie aus und untersuchen sie diese Baumhäuser da hinten." Alles was die Allianz besiegen kann ist eine noch ernstzunehmendere Gefahr als ohnehin schon, er musste die ''Kelvin ''kontaktieren. Ehe er das Kom aktivieren konnte hallte es aus einer Ecke des Dschungels "Hinterhalt !" und ehe Gusev und Ewan sich versahen war die ganze Landschaft in gleißendem Goldenen Licht eingetaucht.